A Fatherless Father's Day
by CrazyForRobin873
Summary: I wondered what Robin would do on father's day considering his parents are dead, so this is what I came up with. Gonna make it a two-shot one for Robin and one for my OC Cupid. So please tell me how i did! Read, Review, and KEEP CALM and HACK THE SYSTEM! Rated T for nervousness


**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own Young Justice or the characters in it. I only own my imagination which created this story and my OC: Lizzy or Cupid.**

**Robin's POV**

"Great", I thought as I woke up this morning,"It's that Father's day again." I'm not too fond of Father's day, mainly because my dad died when I was nine. So this would be my fifth year of a fatherless Father's Day. I mean yeah I have Bruce, but he is my foster-dad not my _**Real**_ dad. I got out of bed and went down stairs to the dining room for breakfast. Alfred made chocolate-chip pancakes this morning. "Probably for Bruce", I muttered to myself as I sat down in my usual spot at the table."He doesn't have a father for Father's Day either." I started to eat my breakfast when Bruce came in looking the same way as I probably do at the moment, upset. "Hey Bruce." I greeted him as he sat down in front of me to eat breakfast. "Hello Dick. How are you, today?" Bruce asked calmly and carefully we both knew what he really ment. He was really trying to ask "_How you holding up so far_?" "I'm good at the moment. Planed on going to the cemetery later today." I answered with some pain visible in my tone. "I did too. Have you heard from your friend Lizzy yet?" Lizzy! I forgot that she doesn't have a father either for Father's day. I hope she's doing okay. "Not yet, probably will later today." I said concerned for Lizzy.

After breakfast I went back to my room to get dressed for the day in my normal black jacket, green t-shirt, blue jeens, black sneakers, and shades. I may or may not go to Mount Justice today. I went over to my bed and lifted up my pillow and took out the old "The Flying Grayson's" poster my family used to have for when we were in the circus. I sighed as memories of being in the circus with my parents came back to me, but then the memory of them falling to their death's came and I started to tear up a little. I put the poster away stood up and walked down stairs again. "Alfred I'm gonna go out, I'll probably be back by dinner." I said as I headed toward the front door. I stepped outside to find it cloudy "Looks like it might rain today." I thought as I put my jacket hood up and walked to my motorcycle.

After a few minutes of riding on my motorcycle I stopped by a flower shop and got some flowers for my dad and a rose for Lizzy. I got a text from her saying that she was going to do the same thing I was doing. I wonder how she is holding up so far. after buying the flowers I got back on my motorcycle and rode off to the Gotham Cemetery. When I arived at the cemetery I found that Lizzy had already been here,"She probably got up earlier than I did so she could get here sooner then head back to the team for comfort and support." I thought as I walked to my father's grave. "Hey dad.",I said somewhat to myself as I started to tear up,"Happy Father's Day. I've been doing okay since you and mom have been gone. Not really as safe as you guys have had me, but I'm keeping other people safe, and the one's that I love." I started to cry. "I miss you guys.", I said as I put the flowers that i got for my dad on his grave. I stood back and stood there in silence. "I wish you guys were still here." I thought.

"You okay?" I heard a feminine voice ask "Kinda, Just miss them. How 'bout you Lizzy?" I asked her turning around to see her in tears. "Not so good." She answered as she looked back at her parents graves. She lost her parents about a year after I lost mine, so she's been without her parents for four years. "I'm sorry lizzy I really am." I hugged her and said softly as I tried to comfort her. "No Dick it's fine, you guys tried your best to save him." she said while trying her best not to cry. Lizzy started to live with me and Bruce after her parents died and soon found out that we were Batman and Robin within a few weeks. "It's been quieter than usual since you've been leaving the house more often to live with the team." I tell her trying to get her mind off of her parents. "Yeah sorry, figured you didn't need a 'Crazy Fangirl' living with you guys anymore." she said. She still gets upset at herself about how much she has had a crush on 'Robin' then finding out that she lived with 'him'. "Lizzy, your not a crazy fangirl." I tell her while softly chuckling, "Your just a fangirl." she pushes out of my hug playfully,"Shut up! Like that helps. Besides you have Zatanna now I figured you didn't want to live with a girl that STILL has a crush on you and apparently makes it obvious." she says defensively.

After talking with Lizzy for a while then giving her the rose that was to say "_If you need to talk I'm here for you_." I went back home ate dinner then went up to my room. I got the poster back out from under my pillow and looked at it again. "Good night mom, Good night dad." I mumbled as I looked at the poster one last time for the day then put it back under the pillow, and laying down to go to sleep. "Love you both." I whispered and slowly fell asleep.

**AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction I have posted on please tell me how I did. I wrote this because I wondered what Robin would do on Father's Day since his real father is dead. So I started to think of what he would do then I typed it down. And here it is! Please review and tell me what you think! And have a Happy Father's Day. And for the children who don't have a father to celebrate Father's Day with, I'm sorry for what ever reason it is that stops you from spending a great day with him.**


End file.
